


The Sun Afther The Rain

by Doditoyeollie



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, zolu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28278843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doditoyeollie/pseuds/Doditoyeollie
Summary: Zoro durante la poca vida que ha tenido no hay ni un momento en el que no se sienta solo, pero el día de hoy habrá un cambio en eso, tendrá una esplendida compañía.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Kudos: 7





	The Sun Afther The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> ZoLu [Roronoa Zoro x Monkey D. Luffy]  
> Universo alterno.  
> OneShot.  
> Historia inspirada en la canción "who'll stop the rain" de Creedence clearwater revival.  
> Este fue el primer ZoLu que escribí, el original esta en wattpad.  
> ¿Qué puedo decir? escribir a Zoro enamorado me hace tan dichosa :')♡

— _Capítulo único_ -

Echó el humo con lentitud y por breves minutos observó la neblina blanquecina que seguramente paso por sus pulmones hasta salir al exterior, esa práctica de exhalar la consumación de las primigenias hojas verdes hasta llegar al fino tubito blanco o el moreno caballero anillado se volvió una costumbre y realmente no sabría descifrar si es correcta o, por lo contrario, incorrecta pues de alguna forma el tabaco le ha acompañado desde que tiene clara la razón de su soledad.

Repitió el procedimiento satisfaciendo su paladar, al mismo tiempo envuelve sus fosas nasales en el olor amargo e embriagante que aquel le proporciona. Por alguna razón recordó a un viejo amigo que le gritó en un tiempo demasiado lejano la palabra; adicto, pero bueno ¿Eso es algo malo?

Al ver que el cigarrillo está por terminar, lo aparto de sus labios y lo apagó. Tal vez algún día su vida termine como un cigarro, lástima que ni siquiera sirve para complacer a alguien más.

Hasta ese momento no había observado el clima, por lo visto parece que el Sol estará presente por lo que no duda de que habrá demasiada gente por esos rumbos.

Escucho la alarma que anuncia el fin de su descansó y sin mucho que dudar acomodo sus ropas y se reincorporó para encaminarse a su puesto.

Aún con el soleado día siente una opaca lluvia rodearle, desde hace tiempo ha tenido la inusual sensación de estar entre un intenso diluvio. Observa inmensas nubes de misterio derramando confusión sobre el suelo.

¿Será el único en ver aquello?

Probablemente si o tal vez no, posiblemente durante siglos cada hombre en su vida ha intentado buscar algún Sol entre esa invisible llovizna y al final, de alguna forma lo encuentra, pero él simplemente siempre ve esas sombrías nubes.

A veces se pregunta si alguien le detendrá aquella extraña lluvia o si él es el que debe apartarla y buscar su soleado día. En esos momentos donde se suele perder en sus pensamientos se desconecta del mundo, por lo que lo tiene sin cuidado su entorno, miro de reojo el edificio que el día de hoy le mandaron a cuidar, escucho que el lugar cuenta con varios bomberos, pero hasta el momentos no ha visto ni a uno más que a la chica que atiende a los visitantes.

Vaya vida esta teniendo.

—Oi, ¡hoy Sanji preparara barbacoa! - un grito resonó por el lugar.

—Si, pero deja de babear... es asqueroso Luffy -

El policía que hace momentos yacía pensando en sus problemas presto toda su atención en aquellos que hablan, un par de jóvenes se aproximan hacia la entrada de la estación de bomberos. Las esmeraldas se posaron en uno con la nariz extrañamente grande, después observo al más alto entre esos dos.

Lo vio pasar a su costado y al parecer ese chiquillo se dio cuenta de su insistente mirada, los ojos negros del contrario se posaron pobre los propios, convirtiendo ese momento en una inusual sensación, un esplendor se instaló en ese niño como si el Sol por fin se dignara en aparecer en la vida del policía.

Quiso apartar sus orbes de esa silueta tan infantil, pero algo no se lo permite, aunque ¿quién es él para negarse a esa fuerza de dudosa existencia?

El desconocido de nombre Luffy dedico una sonrisa al peliverde que simplemente lo observa con confusión y se adentró al edificio dejando al guardia de seguridad con un desbordante nerviosismo, el policía siente que su corazón pronto saldrá corriendo o en el peor de los casos se detendrá.

¿Por qué justo en ese momento dejó de sentir esa inquietante llovizna?

Su mente quiso razonar, pero no encontró explicación alguna, tampoco sabe qué hacer para volver a presenciar esa inesperada sensación.

Suspiró con decepción, tantos años buscando aquello y ahora está dudando, dudando y dudando.

El toque en su hombro lo hizo reaccionar violentamente, sostuvo con fuerza la mano más pequeña. De nuevo se perdió.

—Lo siento ¿te asuste? - el chiquillo sonrió, aunque el peliverde percibió aquella disculpa con mucha falta de sinceridad y por lo visto al más bajo le da igual.

—No - negó y soltó al menor.

—¿Eres el nuevo encargado de la seguridad? - el de cabellos negros intento iniciar una conversación con el sujeto que hace momentos le observaba con intensidad, no es tonto, percibió el deseo que emitía ese hombre de buen aspecto.

—Si -

—Me llamo Luffy ¿y tú? -

—Zoro - no dirá que ya sabe su nombre, sería extraño. Se atrevió a posar su atención en ese desconocido chico, su sonrisa de alguna forma le pareció encantadora y contagiosa, sus ojos grandes y expresivos con esos rebeldes cabellos que son opacados por un sombrero de bomberos le dieron una buena imagen para recordar —Bonito - pensó, ese chico le parece bonito y no negara ese hecho, tampoco dejara de apreciarle.

—Zoro ¿Cuándo terminas el trabajo? Hoy salgo temprano - comentó y se aseguró de recalcar las últimas palabras.

Zoro expandió ambos orbes sorprendido, ese niño le esta insinuando algo.

Aclaro su garganta y se preparó para evitar que sus palabras sonaran nerviosas —Ta... también salgo temprano hoy - se quiso golpear por el tartamudeo que se le escapo.

—¡Bien! Te veo a las 7 - y sin más se alejó.

Nuevamente Zoro sintió aquel cosquilleo en su estómago y una extraña calidez rodearle. ¿Ese niño es la clave para detener su lluviosa soledad o simplemente se está imaginando una falsa esperanza? Vaya, no tiene ni la más mínima idea.

Con ambas manos dio un leve masaje a su frente buscando aclarar sus pensamientos y darse una respuesta lógica.

¿Tiene sentido cuestionarse tanto?

Tampoco sabe eso, al final negó y espero ansioso la hora de salida, quiere ver a ese chico lindo, ahora que lo piensa es impresionante que un hombre sea así de bonito o simplemente él lo ve de esa forma... Juraría que incluso el cielo tendría celos de Luffy, tal vez su definición de la belleza sea extraña, nunca vio a alguna mujer con tal aspecto y aunque es consciente de los estándares en la sociedad, ese chiquillo de alguna forma logro superarlos.

Sonrió al recordar al azabache y acomodo su gorra nerviosamente —¿Debería llevarlo a algún lugar o sólo nos veremos? - pensó, no tiene experiencia en eso, pero ¿realmente tendrá una cita? En pleno siglo XXI es normal que la gente apenas conocerse ya estén saliendo, así que es probable que tenga una oportunidad con ese chiquillo.

Pensar demasiado le está matando la cabeza, relajo sus músculos que al parecer inconscientemente se tensaron por la presencia de Luffy.

— _Desearía fumar_ \- pensó, pero desgraciadamente no le quedan cigarros.

Cuando por fin termino su trabajo espero paciente al chico, la encargada de la recepción, aquella chica de nombre Nami le había comentado que hoy los bomberos tendrán una barbacoa y ahora que lo recuerda, la primera vez que escuchó a Luffy él sonaba muy emocionado sobre la comida.

Pasaron minutos para que el chico por fin apareciera, aunque se ve que está corriendo con prisa.

—¡Zoro! - gritó y se abalanzó contra el policía importándole poco si tira al hombre.

Zoro con poco esfuerzo se levantó aún con luffy pegado a su cuerpo, la sangre comenzó a quemarle y la cara a arderle.

—¡Devuelve eso Luffy! ¡Te estás llevando casi toda la cena!- el gritó de alguien más hizo que Zoro por fin reaccionara y saliera de su ensoñamiento por estar demasiado cerca del joven encantador, un hombre de cabellos rubios y cejas en forma de espiral se acercó enojado a ambos chicos.

El Roronoa de inmediato sintió irritación cuando vio que el tipo regaña al azabache, aunque Luffy comenzó a comer deprisa ignorando las palabras del alto —Nee Zoro ¿Quieres? - Luffy acercó un pedazo de carne a su boca con la intención de alimentarle. Zoro dudo, pero al final acepto el condimento haciendo que el contrario sonriera más.

—¡Deja de estar con tú novio y presta atención! -

—No - el rubio se dio por vencido y comenzó a alejarse, prefiere perder carne que estar incomodo entre una pareja.

Luffy suspiró al ver al contrario alejarse, ya quería comer y no tuvo de otra que llevarse lo primero que Sanji había cocinado, claro que se robó también carne cruda, pero eso es lo de menos.

—Vamos Zoro - comentó y se tomó la libertad de agarrar el brazo del peliverde. Zoro sólo es guiado por el más bajo, mientras Luffy le acompañe él no le prestaría atención a su destino.

Entre más caminan más se adentran a la plaza que está a unas cuadras de su trabajo, el lugar aún tiene puestos, algunos de comida o de adornos. Mientras pasan entre aquellos Luffy se detuvo enfrente de uno, el lugar al parecer es una dulcería —¿Quieres algo? - preguntó y señalo el local, el chiquillo asintió de inmediato.

Luffy agarro todo lo que lograra estar en su mano y fue con Zoro, el mayor observo sorprendido los diferentes dulces, pero le dio igual. Por lo visto, a partir de ahora tendrá que comprar mucha comida para el chico.

Él sólo agarro una cajetilla de cigarros que por suerte también venden y pago, Luffy sostuvo una de sus paletas y comenzó a degustarla feliz.

—¡Gracias Zoro! - pronunció con dificultad por la paleta, pero su felicidad se vio cambiada por una expresión de sorpresa.

Zoro vio eso, no le agrado que el azabache no sonrierá —¿Qué sucede? - comentó después de prender su añorado cigarro e inhalarlo.

—¿Sabes que fumar está mal? -

Zoro se sacó el cigarro de la boca, esa pregunta fue inesperada —Creo que eso depende de la persona Luffy- el susodicho negó, odia el cigarro, ha tenido malas experiencias con eso.

—No, hará que te enfermes -

—Lo sé -

Después de eso luffy suspiró decepcionado, volvió a comer su paleta sin emoción, tampoco comentó más del tema, no tiene el derecho para impedir que su recién amigo deje de fumar.

Aquella actitud no pasó desapercibida por Zoro y con una gran voluntad apagó el cigarro y no volvió a encenderlo ¿cambiará a su fiel compañero por un chiquillo que acaba de conocer? Si, lo hará, aunque sabe que no será fácil.

—Vamos Luffy ¿eres un niño que hace berrinche? -

Luffy negó —Tengo 23, no soy un niño -

Zoro sonrió de lado, vaya chico más orgulloso. Se enojo por el hecho de que él fuma — Deja ese enojo, fumar no es realmente malo - intento explicarle, no dirá que ese es el medio por el cual no se siente tan solo.

—Zoro... odio el cigarro, no quiero que te mueras ¡Me gustaste mucho como para dejar que te estés envenenando! - explicó, termino su paleta y saco un chocolate de su bolsa.

Zoro volvió a sentirse nervioso, ante una confesión así ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Luffy se está preocupando por él y directamente le dijo sus sentimientos, unos muy sinceros y apresurados.

—No moriré - aclaro su garganta y comentó.

Luffy inmediatamente cambio de ánimo, sonrió y asintió creyendo en sus palabras.

—¡Bien! ¡Vamos al cine! Quiero palomitas y más dulces, estos se van a terminar shishi -

Zoro asintió, después de todo le gusta que Luffy sonría, aunque agradece internamente que su cabeza pensó antes de salir de casa; trajo bastante dinero como para comprar cualquier capricho que el bajo quiera. Después de todo están en una cita ¿no?

Con esa idea en mente ambos fueron al local donde las películas suelen ser vistas, compró los antojos del azabache y juntos entraron a ver una película que por supuesto Luffy escogió, aunque a mitad de esta el contrario comenzó a inquietarse y tuvieron que salir.

Sinceramente no le importo.

Mientras ambos caminan Luffy mira con atención al hombre que le llamo la atención cuando iba de camino al trabajo, le gustó ese chico de expresión seria y por supuesto que todo aquello que le gusta lo quiere —Zoro ¿Tienes novia? - preguntó, esa cuestión lo tiene desde hace horas pensando... bueno, apenas se le ocurrió la probabilidad de que el de piel bronceada tuviera pareja.

—No -

Luffy lo observo por breves minutos —¿Te gusta alguna chica? -

Zoro alzo una ceja, ¿en serio le está preguntando eso? —No - volvió a negar, el contrario sonrió.

—¡Que bien! - Luffy no tardo en sostener la mano del alto —A mi me gustan los policías - murmuró aunque Zoro logro escucharle, un sonrojo se coló entre las mejillas del más bajo —Son muy geniales -

La conversación comenzó a poner nervioso al mayor, Zoro sintió su corazón latir con rapidez —Zoro es genial, me gusta Zoro - término por decir.

El susodicho se detuvo de golpe, no muy seguro de sus acciones volteo a ver el rostro del menor, ambos se encuentran en la calle caminando hacia la nada, acepta que suele sentirse solo fácilmente y detesta mucho eso, pero hoy algo cambio y con esas palabras por supuesto no se quedara quieto.

Observo la curiosa expresión del menor, su cara luce tan inocente bajó la luz del astro perlado que unas inmensas ganas de besarlo le gobernaron. Agarró sin titubear el mentón contrario y lo alzo, Luffy le mira con esos ojos enormes y brillantes que de nuevo emocionaron su pobre corazón. Zoro no espero y unió ambos belfos en un suave toque de labios.

¿Esta demente? ¿Ha perdido la cabeza? O ¿el ardor que está sufriendo su alma es normal?

Las lluvias en aquellos días soleados que recorrían sus mejillas por fin se detuvieron, con la presencia de ese  
desconocido chico siente un inusual alivio.

Luffy expandió sus ojos de sorpresa por el repentino actuar del alto, así que no tardo en rodear el cuello del contrario con ambos brazos e intento intensificar el beso pues quiere sentir más del Roronoa, se adentró en la boca de Zoro importándole poco si alguien pasa y los ve, quiere disfrutar y lo hará.

Los labios de Zoro aún tienen la esencia de tabaco con una mezcla de cerveza con algo dulce, extrañamente le gusta y al parecer puede que se vuelva adicto a eso, revolvió los cabellos verdes y se separó.

—Shishi Zoro no sabe besar - comentó al ver al hombre en aquel trance —Pero no importa, aun así, me gusta mucho Zoro - asintió y abrazo al mayor el cual al reaccionar envolvió al bajo entre sus brazos.

¿Será que Luffy es el Sol de su día lluvioso?

Tal vez si, tal vez no.


End file.
